thenhlfandomcom-20200215-history
Alex Tanguay
| birth_place = Sainte-Justine, Quebec, Canada | draft = 12th overall | draft_year = 1998 | draft_team = Colorado Avalanche | career_start = 1999 }} Alex Tanguay (born Alex Joseph Jean Tanguay on November 21, 1979) is a Canadian professional ice hockey winger currently with the Arizona Coyotes of the National Hockey League (NHL). He has also played for the Colorado Avalanche, Calgary Flames, Montreal Canadiens and Tampa Bay Lightning in the NHL and briefly for HC Lugano in the Swiss National League A in 2004. An offensive player, he is best known for his passing and playmaking ability. Playing Career Junior Playing Career Following a season of midget AAA hockey with the Cap-de-Madeleine Estacades, Alex joined the Halifax Mooseheads of the Quebec Major Junior Hockey League (QMJHL) for the 1996–97 season. He played 70 games, scored 27 goals and 68 points and was named to the QMJHL All-Rookie Team. The following season, Alex improved to 47 goals and 85 points in 51 league games. He was a member of the eighth place Canadian junior team at the 1998 World Junior Hockey Championship, finishing second in team-scoring with three points in seven games. In a draft in which they had four first-round selections, the Colorado Avalanche made Alex their first pick (12th overall) at the 1998 NHL Entry Draft. He was invited to Colorado's training camp that fall, and impressed the team such that he made the team as an 18-year-old. However, Alex and the Avalanche were unable to come to terms on a contract and he was instead returned to Halifax for the 1998–99 season. A few games into his third season with the Mooseheads, he tied a franchise record with five points in one game, an 11–3 victory over the Baie-Comeau Drakkar on October 9, 1998, then tied another record with four goals in a 6–1 defeat of the Drummondville Voltigeurs six nights later. However, he suffered a concussion early in the season which forced him out of the lineup for 28 games. Even though he was limited to 31 contests in 1998–99, he scored 27 goals and 61 points Alex finished his junior career as the Mooseheads' all-time leader in goals (101), assists (113) and points (214). In honour of his accomplishments, the team retired his #18 jersey in 2005. Having replaced his agent following his earlier inability to sign with Colorado, Alex agreed to a contract with the Avalanche during the season and was assigned to Colorado's American Hockey League (AHL) affiliate, the Lake Erie Monsters, after his junior season ended. He scored one goal and two assists in five regular season games and added two assists in five playoff games. Colorado Avalanche Alex made his NHL debut on October 5, 1999, against the Nashville Predators and scored his first point that night, recording an assist on a Claude Lemieux goal as part of a 3–2 Colorado win. He scored at least one point in his first five NHL games, including his first NHL goal on October 8, 1999 against Peter Skudra of the Pittsburgh Penguins. Alex was named to play in the YoungStars Game as part of 2002 NHL All-Star weekend, but did not play due to injury. Even though he struggled at times adjusting to play in the NHL, he finished the season second in the league amongst rookies with 51 points, 19 behind rookie-leader Scott Gomez. In his sophomore season of 2000–01, Alex improved to 77 points and finished sixth in the NHL in plus/minus at +35. He enjoyed an 11-game point streak in November of 2000, scoring six goals and 13 assists in that span. He was a key contributor for the Avalanche in the post-season, recording 21 points. In game seven of the 2001 Stanley Cup Finals, Alex scored two goals, including the game-winner, and added an assist in a 3–1 victory against the New Jersey Devils. His efforts led Colorado to its second Stanley Cup championship in franchise history. After falling to 48 points over 70 games in 2001–02, Alex rebounded in 2002–03 to score 67 points. During the season, he had a career best 16-game point streak which set a Colorado team record. He also scored his first career NHL hat trick on March 22, 2003, against the Chicago Blackhawks. Alex was nearly traded to the Boston Bruins early in the season when both he and the team were struggling. Colorado had offered he and Martin Skoula to Boston for Martin Lapointe and Kyle McLaren, but the deal failed to materialize. Alex improved to a new personal best of 79 points in 2003–04, good enough for ninth place in league scoring, while his 54 assists tied him for fourth in the NHL. The league named him to the Western Conference team at the 2004 All-Star Game. While the 2004–05 season was cancelled by a labour dispute, Alex signed to play for HC Lugano of the Swiss National League A. He appeared in six games with Lugano, scoring six points. He returned to the Avalanche in 2005–06, and despite missing ten games late in the year with a knee injury, set a personal best with 29 goals while his 78 points was one short of his career high. Alex scored two goals in an April 15, 2006, game against the Vancouver Canucks to reach 400 points for his career. Though he was the team's second leading scorer, he continued to be the subject of trade talks throughout the season. Set to become a restricted free agent in July of 2006, the Avalanche chose to trade his negotiating rights to the Calgary Flames at the 2006 NHL Entry Draft in exchange for defenceman Jordan Leopold and two second round draft picks. Alex felt that the team chose to trade him after he failed to live up to the team's expectations in the playoffs even though he continued to struggle with his knee injury. The Flames quickly signed him to a three-year contract worth US$15.75 million. Calgary Flames Alex enjoyed a career season in 2006–07, his first in Calgary, scoring a career-high 81 points in 81 games. He was second on the team in scoring, and led the Flames with 57 assists. Additionally, he played in his 500th career game on February 2, 2007, against the Columbus Blue Jackets. The 2007–08 season was a difficult one for Alex as speculation that he would not mesh well with new coach Mike Keenan's style resulted in his being the subject of trade rumours throughout the year. Pre-season fears of a conflict with Keenan were realized as the coach reduced his time on the power play and forced him into a defensive role he was not comfortable with. Unhappy with being pushed into a checking role and believing that the way Keenan was using him was not allowing him to give the Flames fair value on his contract, Alex requested a trade at the Christmas break. Alex and general manager Darryl Sutter agreed to keep it quiet so as not to become a distraction to the team, although his request was revealed in the off-season. He suffered offensively, falling to 58 points. Montreal Canadiens Two years after being acquired by Calgary in a draft-day trade, Alex left the Flames in another such deal. At the 2008 NHL Entry Draft on June 20, 2008, the Flames granted his request and sent he to the Montreal Canadiens, along with a fifth round draft pick in exchange for a first round pick in 2008 and a second rounder in 2009. Alex accepted the trade to Montreal despite previously saying he would never want to play for the Canadiens and expressing worries about being a French-Canadian player in the Montreal spotlight. Alex recovered offensively to begin the 2008–09 season. He was named Montreal's player of the month in October after scoring a team-high six goals and 11 assists. He registered his 500th career point with a goal in a November 20 game against the Edmonton Oilers and entered December as one of the leading vote getters for the 2009 All-Star Game. Alex ranked third in team-scoring at the end of the month when he suffered a separated left shoulder as a result of a hit by Evgeny Artyukhin of the Tampa Bay Lightning. He missed two months as a result and appeared in a career-low 50 games. Tampa Bay Lightning The Canadiens chose not to re-sign Alex following the season. He instead agreed to a one-year, $2.5 million contract with the Tampa Bay Lightning for the 2009–10 season after passing a physical exam on his shoulder. Alex struggled for most of the season with the Lightning, at one point lamenting that he had "forgotten how to play". It ended as the worst season of his career as he finished with 10 goals, 37 points and had a negative plus-minus (−2) for the first time in his career. Second Stint with Calgary Flames Alex opted to return to Calgary, signing a one-year, $1.7 million contract for the 2010–11 season. He said that the Flames, who were now coached by Brent Sutter, were one of his top choices and that he felt he had unfinished business with the team. He added that the team expressed confidence in his abilities even as others doubted him following his injuries. The decision proved successful as Alex re-established himself as one of his team's top offensive players. He finished second to Jarome Iginla in team scoring with 69 points, and led the Flames with 47 assists. Following the season, the Flames signed him to a five-year contract extension worth $17.5 million. An upper body injury forced Alex out of the Flames' lineup for 15 games in 2011–12. The team never identified the injury, which was speculated to be a concussion. He still finished third in team scoring, with 49 points in 64 games. Alex again finished third in team scoring in the lockout-shortened 2012–13 NHL season, scoring 27 points in 40 games. On February 2, 2013, in a 3–2 shoot-out defeat to the Chicago Blackhawks, he registered his 500th career assist on a Dennis Wideman goal. Alex's season was again impacted by injury as he missed the Flames' final games of the campaign after suffering a sprained medial collateral ligament in a game against the Phoenix Coyotes. Second Stint with Colorado Avalanche With the Flames embracing a rebuild of the team, on June 27, 2013, Alex was traded back to his original club, the Colorado Avalanche along with Cory Sarich in exchange for Shane O'Brien & David Jones. In his homecoming game with the Avalanche in their season opener for the 2013–14 season, Alex posted 3 assists in a 5-0 victory over the Anaheim Ducks. He was instrumental in Colorado's league best start to the season until he suffered a knee injury after 13 games in a contest against the Montreal Canadiens on November 2, 2013. Alex missed the next 36 games before returned to play on January 24, 2014, against the Florida Panthers. He was limited to just 3 further appearances with the club before he was ruled out for the remainder of the season to undergo hip surgery on February 21, 2014. In his 16 games, Alex totalled 11 points and helped the Avalanche to a 15-1 record when in the line-up. Arizona Coyotes On February 29, 2016, Alex was traded to the Arizona Coyotes along with Conner Bleackley & Kyle Wood in exchange for Mikkel Boedker. Career Statistics Regular season and playoffs International Playing Style Alex is best known for his playmaking skills and ability to set his teammates up for scoring opportunities. His speed and passing skills are considered his strongest attributes. His Calgary teammates Olli Jokinen and Jarome Iginla both praised his ability to find a way to pass the puck to them in difficult plays. He has been criticized for not shooting the puck enough, resulting in the view that his goal totals could be higher. Alex has good shooting ability; he led the league in shooting percentage in 2005–06 and finished third in 2006–07 with an average of 23.2% both seasons. He is also a top player in the shootout and led the league with 10 shootout goals in 2010–11. Personal Life Alex's father worked with the family-owned transportation company while his mother worked at a nearby school division. His younger brother, Maxime Tanguay is also a professional hockey player. He is distantly related to French-Canadian author, and fellow Sainte-Justine native, Roch Carrier. Alex grew up a fan of the Quebec Nordiques and frequently accompanied his grandfather to their games. Owing to the nature of the Battle of Quebec rivalry with the Canadiens that existed when he was growing up, he admitted unease at joining the Canadiens in 2008. Alex and his wife, Helene have three children: daughter Maya and sons Blake and Samuel The two of them volunteer with the Canadian Cancer Society; in the 2010–11 season, he donated $200 for every assist he recorded. With 47 assists, the total reached $9,400; he established at the beginning of the season, however, that he would donate a minimum of $10,000. Category:1979 births Category:Colorado Avalanche players Category:Colorado Avalanche draft picks Category:Canadian ice hockey players Category:Calgary Flames players Category:Tampa Bay Lightning players Category:Montreal Canadiens players Category:HC Lugano players Category:Phoenix Coyotes players